Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-1} & {-2} \\ {1} & {0} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{0} & {4}+{-1} & {3}+{-2} \\ {4}+{1} & {1}+{0} & {4}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {3} & {1} \\ {5} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$